


The One Moral Hope

by Lozza342



Series: The Angel's Choices [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Can't Stand to Lose Dean, Castiel Isn't as Awkward as You Would Expect, Castiel Realizes His Feelings For Dean Winchester, Castiel Seduces Dean, Castiel's viloation of Personal Space, Demon Dean, Demon Powers, First Blade, Frottage, M/M, Mark of Cain, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prank Wars, Sam and Dean Lying to Each Other Again, Sam is a Little Shit, Soulless Sam Winchester, Switching, Top Castiel, depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Immediately following the events of No Moral Compass. Dean gets back to the bunker, followed closely by Castiel who, in the heat of the moment, acts on his long kept feelings for Dean. Being the only one of Team Free Will who isn't a demon or soulless, Castiel must juggle secrets and lies between the Winchester brothers and help steer them back to their normal selves while dealing with responsibilities to heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the Season 12 premiere coming up (yeah in like... half an hour at the time of typing this), I stayed up to get this chapter done. There are probably mistakes in there. I apologise. In any case, enjoy :)

In hindsight, Dean should have stolen one of the uniforms. Though not self-conscious, he still wanted to be comfortable. It was this that led him into refusing to dump the traveling neon sign incriminating him for another car. That and he was just lazy, though thankfully he wasn’t tired. Unlike the night before, he was well awake and ready to kick Sam’s ass for leaving him and telling the cops on him.

He loudly announced his arrival at the bunker by slamming the door and stomping down the metal steps to the war room. Cautiously shuffling past the devil’s trap, Dean headed to the kitchen where he figured his pie would be. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so the demon assumed he was taking a nice long shower and grinning to himself. Well, see who’s laughing in a minute.

As it happened, the pie was nowhere to be seen. The fridge was empty, too. A ruffle of wings behind him had the demon on edge for a moment before he pulled himself together. Friggin’ angels. Taking a breath, Dean turned to face the angel who was eyeing him, standing too close for comfort. For a time, Dean had been afraid of the new identity of Cas – his new face – his angelic face. But at this time, Dean had a renewed confidence. From where, he had no idea. He could now face him as he could before. Castiel was no threat. If anything he was the only one wanting to keep his ass alive. Still, he gripped the handle of the First Blade at his side.

When he looked up at the angel, he didn’t meet the unnatural blue of Castiel’s irises. The angel’s gaze lingered on his hand too long, detouring across his bare chest before finally meeting his eyes. By this point, Castiel noted Dean’s furrowed brow and the annoyed hint in his eyes. “What’re you doing here?” Dean grunted. “And maybe if you could, y’know, move back so I can breathe?”

Castiel didn’t move. “What happened?” He asked, completely disregarding everything the demon just said, gesturing to the dark stained jeans and ex-holes in his body, noticeable by the darker tinges of red where blood had escaped him.

“Well, it went down pretty much how I expected. I dispatched the vamps.”

“And?”

Dean huffed with amusement “Then some idiot hunter decided to jump me, then I stabbed him, then I got arrested, then I stabbed _them_. Need any other details while you’re at it?” Dean added, leaning back lazily against the counter next to the fridge. “No big deal. I gotta get used to the salt thing. That stuff hurts like a bitch! And normal bullets still don’t quite agree with me...” He continued, trying to shift the looks off Castiel’s face.

“You got shot then. Are you hurt?” Cas asked, frowning with- was that concern?

Dean snorted “I’m fine. I heal fast. What are you really doing here, Cas? You obviously don’t care about me as much as you’re pretending, so what is it?”

“Quite the contrary, Dean.” Cas said, his voice deep. Dean’s look of utter confusion lasted just a few moments before Castiel’s lips collided with his. Taken aback, Dean gave the angel a shove from his shoulders.

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean shouted, mouth now free to speak. This didn’t last long as again, Castiel’s lips connected with the demon’s. Again, Dean went to shove him, but the angel was persistent, his arm travelled around Dean’s waist, his hand landing in the small of his back. The other hand went to the back of Dean’s head, holding it in an iron grip and pushing Dean into the kiss as his thumb rubbed soothingly over the shorter hair at his neck.

Spare of the moment decisions weren’t Castiel’s strong point, and he knew that. But neither was well thought-out ones. Either way, he had no idea what would come of this. It just felt _right_. It was a similar impulse as with Meg, though by this point he had more experience. Perhaps part of it was to spite Hannah for going behind his back, to get her back by cementing his stance in the matter of the demon in the most unexpected way. He refused to let up. Though he wasn’t entirely informed on Dean’s feelings, he was almost certain that he felt the same way. If his actions as a human was anything to go by.

It wasn’t instant, but soon enough Dean melted into Castiel’s hold, his own arms curling around Cas’s waist, humming into the kiss. He had always had feelings for this particular angel when he was human, yet he never acted on them because he cared too much about the angel’s reputation. He had already rebelled for him. Literally _fallen_ for him. He knew Castiel felt the same and held back for the same reason, but why let go now? Dean quickly forgot the question to instead focus on sliding his tongue into the angel’s mouth. There was something about the angelic embrace that made him dizzy.

As Dean returned the kiss, Castiel’s hands slid into Dean’s back pockets, pulling him close. The demon pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, tongue hanging heavy in his mouth. Castiel allowed him to breathe, focusing his attention to Dean’s jaw, tracing his mouth down to his neck and zeroing in on a spot to suck on. A groan along with a huff of air escaped Dean, ruffling Castiel’s hair. “Been watching porn again, huh Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Dean chuckled half-heartedly as Castiel brought teeth into the equation, nipping and moaning into Dean’s skin. Strong hands moved from around the angel’s waist to his hips, pushing Castiel away slowly. Looking somewhat like a lost puppy, Cas’s eyes flicked to Dean’s and he licked his lips, wordlessly asking for more. Castiel’s skin felt warm and his mouth tingled faintly.

Pulling Castiel’s wrists from his back pockets and back towards the angel, Dean met Castiel’s eyes. “Sammy’s probably done in the shower by now.” He swallowed, voice raspy. Though he didn’t care what his brother thought, Dean figured it wise to avoid any potential teasing. He already had enough to pay him back for. His entire demeanour changed after Dean cleared his throat and plastered on a shit-eating grin at Castiel’s expression “Don’t worry, Cas. We’re far from done.” He assured.

The two heads snap to Sam as he walked into the room. Red marks quickly faded from Dean’s neck but he still got a look of confusion from his brother. Castiel took a step back from Dean “Sam-” he cleared his throat “ _Sam_.” he repeated, slipping back into his usual mode. He pointedly ignored the amusement of the demon in front of him “We need to talk.”

Dean shrugged “He’s all yours, Sammy.” The demon said light-heartedly. Flashing a smile at his brother, and winking subtly at Cas.

Cas and Sam’s gazes followed Dean as he left for the showers, Sam frowning. When he looked back at Castiel, the angel was still gazing after him. Snorting in mild amusement, Sam snapped his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

-

“What do you mean ‘Metatron is loose’?!” Sam and Cas sat in the bunker library, sure that Dean was out the way having a shower. After mulling over in his head, the angel decided to tell Sam about the situation with the Scribe. At least one of the Winchesters should know that the angel that took Dean’s life and knows more information than they ever will has escaped.

“Shh, Sam. Dean can’t know this.” Castiel said in a grave tone “You know what he’s like.”

Sam let out a humourless laugh “Yeah, all too much. Tell me again why you don’t want him dead.”

“And you do? He’s your _brother_!”

Sam huffed “He’s a pain is what he is. Not to mention a time-sensitive killing machine. You should’ve seen him. I don’t give a damn about much, but I do care about my job. Something we should be killing is just running around freely in the bunker. You can’t tell me that’s ok with you!”

Sam’s logic made sense in Castiel’s head, but something else was telling him that he couldn’t possibly kill Dean, that he had to try and cure him at the very least. Even if that didn’t work, he was sure he could never allow Dean to die. Not again. “It has to be a last resort.”

“I don’t understand. If this was any other demon your very first option would be to kill it. I know you have a pretty long history with him-”

“So do you.” Cas cut him off “You wouldn’t be saying anything like this if you were… _you_.”

Sam huffed and stood up, chair shooting back slightly “I _am_ me. I am the only _me_ you have. Take it or leave it, Cas.” The human gave Castiel a cold glare and left the room. He was sure it was a threat to not try and get his soul back, but when did he ever make a cautious decision?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired after writing so much of this fic in advance, so just have this. HAVE IT. Enjoy :)

Castiel knew that his deal with Crowley was to deal with Dean in exchange for Sam’s soul and although his end hadn’t quite been held up permanently just yet, neither was Crowley’s. How long does it take to get back a soul from where you put it in the first place? This was why he was stood in the dark in Bumfuck, Nowhere, waiting for the King of Hell to show up.

“Seriously, you _really_ need to entertain the idea of adding me into your phone. It’s much more fun for both of us…” Crowley started his snark, but squinted then at Castiel. Something was different.

“You haven’t given me your phone number.” Castiel stated matter-of-factly and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you ask the Hardy boys?” Crowley shook his head “Why did you summon me, just a social call?”

Cas squared his shoulders and glared at the King “You know exactly why I’m here. You haven’t heard from Dean, where’s Sam’s soul?”

“I told you. Somewhere I can access it. But the deal was for you to either cure or kill the problem, not keep it away from me. My sources tell me there is a recent kill-count. A hunter found ritualistically murdered and the bodies of two of the police officers sent to arrest the suspect found rotting on the side of the road. Sound like Dean?”

“I believe your exact wording was ‘Get him off my back’. I have. He hasn’t bothered you since he damaged your pride, it’s time you held up your end of the deal.” Castiel warned, his features dark.

Crowley huffed “You lot are so demanding! You run Heaven, I run Hell, you should know what a busy guy I am. I don’t have time for this. Wait. I’ll call.” And with that, the demon was gone. Castiel knew working with him wasn’t going to work out well – if last time was anything to go by – but he was hoping a much simpler task than finding Purgatory wouldn’t end in as much catastrophe.

Between that moment and the next, the empty street was abandoned once again as Castiel left to continue his search for Metatron.

-

Days passed in the bunker, and yet again Dean was itching for a kill. Sam kept him in check though, and searched for another hunt, preferably a multiple kill involved. He began to worry that Dean would end up killing him instead. It didn’t help how much Sam teased his brother. So far it was just the casual drop of ‘Christo’ into conversations and a splash or two of holy water in the beer, but there was so much more he was planning. He just wanted Castiel around to provide protection. He and Cas had been careful talking on the phone so Dean didn’t overhear what was going on. If he did, it was likely they wouldn’t be able to stop the demon from going crazy gunning for the Scribe.

Sam’s phone ringtone distracted the brothers from breakfast. Well, Dean was finishing up the last of the pie and had a bottle of beer at his hand while Sam scanned over local papers for cases. Sam picked it up without a word and answered it. “Hey, Cas!” He said somewhat cheerily, pointedly ignoring the look Dean gave.

Why the hell was Cas calling Sam? Dean hadn’t heard a word from the angel since the moment in the kitchen. He assumed he was too busy being the big boss angel upstairs, too busy to even take a call yet here it was, Sam answering it as if it were a daily occurrence. Anger quickly rose in his stomach, just enough for him to elicit a quiet growl.

“So he’s gone.” Sam stated with a huff “Anything crop up anywhere else? You’re saying he can still teleport anywhere he wants?” Sam continued questioning. Were they talking about a case? Did Dean miss something?

“Hey Sam, that Cas? Gimme the phone.” Dean asked darkly, going to grab the phone as it was ripped from Sam’s ear.

“Oh no you don’t” Sam taunted and stood up away from the demon’s reach “Hey Cas, give me a minute here. Dean-” and just then the phone was grabbed from his hand from behind him. Did Dean just… teleport?

Seemingly unaware or simply just unsurprised of his use of teleportation, Dean placed the phone on his ear “Are you discussing a case, huh? Did you forget to include me?” the demon gave a somewhat adorable pout before grinning widely “Oh, Cas. When you get down here…” Silence on the other end.

Sam watched in utter confusion, head tilted in a way that some hair fell from behind his ear as he listened. Something had really gotten into Dean regarding the angel. Just a week ago he was scared shitless just _looking_ at him.

Dean allowed Sam to snatch back his phone, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. “You speak with him and plot whatever you’re plotting. You ain’t fooling me as much as I’m fooling you. Tell him I’ll be in my room.” The demon said that last bit loud enough that Cas could hear down the other end since Sam never seemed to listen to him anymore.

The wink that Dean threw Sam’s way almost made him shudder, and the next moment the demon was gone. Great. Now Dean was developing his powers. “Cas you still there?” Sam asked, sitting back down in his chair. Whatever just happened, he had no idea, but he couldn’t complain. He was keeping the situation with Metatron from Dean, and Dean was keeping the situation between him and Cas from Sam.

“I’m here.” Cas said after a long pause. “I’m going to have to talk to my team to get more information about his whereabouts. I’ll keep you posted.” Castiel replied hurriedly.

“I _am_ your tea-” Sam began, cut off as Cas hung up on him. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes before slamming the phone down on the table and turn back to his laptop. He’d deal with the weirdness going on with Dean and Castiel later.

-

Dean lay in wait on his memory foam bed, a beer in his hand. He seemed rather relaxed considering the need to kill buzzed around his head. The way the angel was staying away from Dean since their first kiss in the bunker kitchen angered the demon to no end. He may be playing ‘hard to get’ but it pissed him off.

As Dean took a long drink of his beer, Cas appeared in his room at the end of his bed. Relinquishing the bottle from his lips, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up “Ah, Castiel. It’s been too long.” Dean said with a smirk, voice darkening “You been chatting with my bro and leaving me hanging. Not even so much as a ‘hi’ to me.” He continued, feigning jealousy and upset. "I'm getting mixed signals here, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how bored I am, the next chapter shall be up within the week. Stay tuned, for there be smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I promise from now on I'll be posting weekly, but... just 'cause:

Cas looked at the floor for a few moments, suddenly finding it very interesting as he thought of what to say. He had felt pushy the other day when he helped himself to Dean’s mouth without warning, and was embarrassed to see Dean after that. However, when the demon had practically summoned him, he had to see him. He felt obliged to. His eyes slowly drifted up over the beer held to the demons lips, and then fell on green eyes staring intently back at him “You want some?” Dean asked, gesturing the beer in his hand, his lips curled up ever so slightly.

As the angel opened his mouth to reply, Dean vanished from in front of him. Before Castiel could wonder where he went, a hand reached around from behind him to trace his jaw with a thumb. It was slowly replaced by the cool glass rim of a bottle pressed to his bottom lip. Dean span Cas around and cupped his chin. He then forced the rim into Castiel’s mouth and tipped it up. “Thaat’s it.” he said softly, words rolling off his tongue. Dean scanned Castiel’s face before fixing his eyes onto the angel’s Adam’s apple jumping in his throat as he swallowed, taking all the beer. Dean grinned as Castiel drank it all; his head tipping back ever so slightly.

With the beer gone, Dean takes it from Cas’s lips and throws it behind him to smash on the floor. If Sam came to investigate, he would be greeted by the sight of his brother lapping up the drops of alcohol that had escaped the angel’s mouth, tongue brushing over his scruff. “Dean…” Cas began before a hand grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the door roughly. Dean’s fingers uncurled from the angel’s shirt and splayed out over his chest, holding him to the door.

“Shhh…” Dean whispered, cheek brushing over Castiel’s so his breath ghosted in his ear “Don’t want Sam to break up the party, hmm? Don’t worry, there’s plenty of time to get loud later.” Dean practically purred, his tongue stroking the edge of Castiel’s ear. He could hear Castiel’s breath faltering under his words, making him grin widely.

Dean never would have been able to do this when he was human; have Cas pinned against the door like this. He regretted not making a move before, his secret love for the angel so great but oh so inappropriate. Just as he did with his memories of Hell and his never-ending guilt and self-loathing, he buried it deep and drowned it with alcohol. This was better, he couldn’t care less about defiling an angel and allowing the world to know. What demon could say they seduced an angel? Thoughts of Meg bounced around his head and he remembered how jealous he was. Now, it made him laugh. She could never quite get this far.

As the angel watched Dean laugh in confusion, he looked over the demon’s features. When he first saw him like this, he was horrified. Demons were the vilest creatures to look at. Something about Dean’s soul could never quite be twisted enough for him to become so disgusting. It was much the same with the demon Meg all that time ago, though Dean’s lips were much softer than hers and he tasted infinitely better, not to mention more attractive in every sense of the term. Copulating with a human was the worst offence for an angel to commit. It was unheard of with a demon, yet here he was, entranced by one, who seemed to get more attractive by the second.

 To get back at Castiel for his earlier bruised neck, healed perhaps only so Sam wouldn’t ask questions, Dean lowered and tilted his head to latch onto Cas’s. A lot rougher than the angel was with him, Dean bit into his neck and sucked hard, drawing blood to the surface. Though it wouldn’t be there for long, it stung, and Cas failed to bite back a hiss as Dean pulled his teeth away and stroked the bright red mark with his tongue. His free hand slid over Castiel’s shoulder underneath his trench coat and jacket to remove them from the one arm. Castiel shrugged the rest of them from his back as Dean relieved pressure from his chest.

Dean leaned away slowly to allow Castiel to manoeuvre for a moment. He had quickly become flustered, his face red. Dean looked him over, wetting his lips with his tongue. Castiel like this really turned him on, more than any woman had. Grinning as he finished taking his jacket and coat off, Dean grabbed Castiel’s tie and swung him around so his back was to the bed, unsure eyes catching Dean’s lust-filled ones. Dean began advancing on him until he stumbled backwards over the foot of the bed and onto the soft sheets. Dean grinned down at his form and lifted his legs up first to remove his shoes and socks, then pushed him up the bed.

Castiel barely moved of his own accord, allowing himself to be manhandled by a demon. Fuck, it was the most arousing thing Castiel ever experienced. Dean pulled his shirt swiftly over his head and threw it on the floor, exposing his bare chest again to Castiel, who seemed entranced by it yet again, somewhat shaky fingers ghosting over the anti-possession tattoo.  Dean climbed onto the bed, hovering over Castiel’s stiff body and scanning the angel’s face. “Relax, Cas.” Dean said softly, leaning to plant a kiss at the edge of Cas’ lips.

Straddling the angel’s hips, Dean began to undo his tie and was met with the first hint of resistance as Castiel goes to grab Dean’s wrist “Dean I can’t- I shouldn’t have-” was all he got out before his tie was pulled from his neck and wrapped around his wrist, pulled to his other and tied to it. Dean grinned as he pushed Castiel’s arms above his head and kept them there with one hand, while he ripped his shirt off, buttons snapping off. The angel’s chest was glistening with sweat and heaving, his eyes hinting panic.

“Cas.” Dean started gruffly, “Just relax. Don’t think about anything else.” he continued, leaning down to speak lowly into Castiel’s ear “I’m going to fuck you good, don’t worry. You’ll loosen up soon enough” and with this, he bit his ear, grinding the cartilage between his teeth. Cas shifted underneath Dean, letting out a pained gasp. Bringing himself away from Castiel, Dean’s hands ran over his chest, moving down to his waistband to undo his belt and pull his trousers down with his boxers to expose his half-hard cock. Dean grinned widely as he removed the remainder of Castiel’s clothes to leave him stark naked.

Castiel had begun to think what he was doing was wrong – It was. He was allowing himself to be fucked by a demon, after all. A _demon_ – but his body told him different; his eyes couldn’t leave Dean’s body, lips yearned for Dean’s, and hands yearned to roam his body, and his cock… well it got harder every time the demon moved, spoke… hell, even _breathed_. He couldn’t help it though, right? “Dean…” He slurred out, moaning as a mouth connected once again to his neck, and a hand wrapped around his ever-hardening cock.

The angel still hadn’t moved his arms from their place above his head, melting into submission below Dean who sucked so expertly at his reddening neck, moaning into his skin as his own cock hardened in his jeans while grinding against Castiel’s thigh. His hand didn’t move in any way against Castiel’s shaft, but gave friction against it when the angel’s hips thrusted upwards instinctively.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean asked, lips brushing against Castiel’s neck while fumbling with one hand to undo the restraint. As it loosened, Cas allowed his hands to grab Dean’s head and guide it to face his. He gazed into the cold green eyes that studied him for a good few moments before connecting their lips. One hand reached around to the back of his neck to keep him there until he leaned into the kiss, tongue falling into Castiel’s maw and tracing circles over the roof of his mouth.

As soon as Dean was comfortably sucking on his tongue, Castiel traced Dean’s shoulder blades, down his spine then around to his front, reaching down to undo the button in his jeans. After undoing the zipper, he leaned up to reach over and pull Dean’s jeans down to his knees. Dean hummed in the angel’s mouth as he kicked them off the rest of the way. His hand was brought to the bulge in his boxers with a moan. He pulled back from the kiss slowly, Cas’s head leaning up so as to not break contact but gave up, allowing his head to fall back to the bed. Dean released Castiel’s shaft to pull his boxers off, revealing his fully hard cock and again connected his lips with the angel’s.

Dean lowered his body onto Cas, chests brushing together. The angel moaned into Dean’s attacks to his mouth as their lengths came into contact. His hips jolted forward at this and he felt a grin creep up on Dean’s face. He could barely control himself. It was the first time he’d seen all of Dean… and as a demon no less. Thoughts hazed in his mind, all he could think about was Dean on top of him, working him over, hands grabbing and tugging at the soft buds of his nipples, his mouth devouring his own. He couldn’t help but to let out a soft moan the more he thought about it. He really did not want Sam to ‘break up the party’, and so kept his voice low.

It seemed the demon had changed his mind because what came next had him writhing and calling Dean’s name. A hand once again wrapped around his cock and began to stroke around it, long and hard. The beaded precome thumbed away when it appeared to slick the way. Castiel could barely keep his eyes on the demon or what was going on as his head keeps deciding to throw itself backwards, this did allow for him to shout louder. “Dea-!” he managed to get out, chest heaving and his breath ragged.

Much to Castiel’s disappointment, the hand left his cock. As he went to look at what Dean was doing he got a mouth full of salty fingers “You taste yourself?” Dean asked into his ear and he nodded slowly, eyes half closed. His tongue automatically went to lick at the demon’s fingers shoved in his mouth. It was then there was banging on the door.

Castiel sat up, a panicked look on his face as Sam shouted “Cas! You in there? Dean?!” Dean just grinned, not fazed in the slightest. He didn’t give a damn what his brother saw. He was claiming the angel whether his brother watched or not. Neither of them said a word.

Dean pushed Cas back down with his dry hand and his grin widened “Now where were we?” he asked rhetorically as the hand dripping with the angel’s spit was lowered to his own dick. He could barely resist the urge to jack his rock-hard cock just then - the angel lying before him, watching him with blue curious eyes and too new to sex to think of touching himself - but Dean was planning to take his virgin ass so held back.

The banging continued as Dean leaned back down to cover the angel’s body with his, wrapping his slick hand around both of their lengths, creating sweet friction for Castiel to thrust into. The sensation was like nothing Castiel had experienced, his only sexual encounter being with the angel April who was possessing a woman, so to feel his cock sliding against Dean Winchester’s while they were both being jacked was truly the best thing he ever felt.

In the heat of the raging arousal, Dean’s mind began to slip into a more relaxed state and before he could take Castiel’s tongue back into his mouth, the angel covered his hand with his own. The demon let his head fall to Castiel’s chest and let out a loud groan, too aware of the extra pressure and how much the inexperienced angel was easily pushing him towards the edge as he thrusted into their grip. His ears rang, and was distantly aware of Sam calling his angel’s name. “Go away, Sam…” Castiel grunted in response, his voice strained as he bit back a moan.

It was an unusual situation, Castiel thought in the haze of overwhelming lust and pleasure coursing through him, to have the Righteous Man turned Knight of Hell on top of him, sweaty and shivering with the need to release. If he were in any state to think further than that, he would notice that Dean no longer was in contact with the First Blade, and he wasn’t exactly going batshit trying to get it back. If anything, Dean was calmer without it and seemed to lose hold of the reigns. As it was, Castiel continued what Dean started, stroking them both with a sense of urgency as Dean lazily thrusted, quiet moans and sounds more akin to whimpers escaped his mouth currently mashed into the angel’s shoulder.

Cas was aware that Sam had backed off, no doubt because of the noises they were both making. He was also under the impression that Dean had more planned, but since the demon had lost most function he restricted himself to getting them off like this. His free hand cupped Dean’s chin to bring their lips together again and he swallowed Dean’s moans as he began to thrust also. It didn’t take long before he felt Dean shudder above him and break the kiss as he shouted Castiel’s name, coming onto Castiel’s stomach and digging his free hand into his hip. Stroking Dean through his orgasm, Cas’s climax followed and he yelled out as he threw his head back and arched his back, incapable of any thought, just utter bliss.

Most angels thought of humans as disgusting, hairless mud-monkeys, and while they were both far from human, the act of sex for pleasure is a very human thing. The mess of come on him should disturb the angel, but in reality he thought nothing disgusting of it. Of course the blissed-out demon still had enough sense to grab his shirt to clean up the mess and shimmy back into his boxers. Disappointed in himself for half checking-out during his first time with the angel, Dean huffed and threw the shirt back to the floor before stealing another kiss from Cas’s lips.

Humming into the lazy kiss, Castiel pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies, guessing that Sam would appreciate it even though he wasn’t there and probably won’t be in a long while. “That was amazing.” Castiel admitted, his blue eyes studying unsteady green. There was a hint of unsureness in Dean’s eyes that looked much like what he felt when first pushed to the bed. He had got his grace back, that much was true, but he could analyse feelings better after being human for so long. The angel placed a soft hand on Dean’s waist and planted chaste kisses to his lips, easily forgetting that this was the second most powerful demon alive, as its eyes fluttered shut and let himself be pulled under to sleep.

Castiel was aware that Dean slept sometimes, and it worried him to an extent. Demons aren’t meant to sleep. He kept saying that he wanted to, that he liked getting some shuteye from time to time, but Cas was doubtful he was telling the truth. Multiple times Cas had to adjust Dean’s grip in his sleep so he was touching the Blade, the Mark of Cain burning and clearly causing the demon discomfort if not in contact. He wasn’t so concerned about the eating habits; he was actually very glad. Though angels tasted molecules, he got the feeling that food tasted the same for demons. Not to mention that Dean eating pie is sinful and Cas would pay his wings to watch him ravage pie every day.

Confident that Dean was completely passed out, Castiel leaned over the bedside to rummage for the Blade. Having fallen with his jeans, Cas found it pretty easily underneath them and grabbed it, turning back to the sleeping demon to place it in his palm and closing his fingers around it. Dean visibly fell heavier into the bed and the lines in his face softened. With a fond smile, the angel kissed Dean’s shoulder and plastered himself to his side as he watched him sleep peacefully, hand over Dean’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is my first smut. There may or may not be more later on ;) Constructive feedback welcome <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait... Been a little busy. This chapter was going to be bigger, but it would take longer to write so for now have this. Again, sorry for the bad writing.

What had just occurred was one of the most mortifying things ever. It was always a hazard that he might walk into a room to see his brother and some faceless chick in the middle of a ‘workout session’, but never did he expect to hear _those_ noises coming from none other than ‘Angel of the Lord’ Castiel in Dean’s room. Of course he had promptly sprinted back to the library as soon as he figured out that no murdering of any kind was happening and tried to forget he heard anything in the first place.

After a disturbingly long time to get over what had transpired, Sam got back into the swing of the search for Metatron. What time Dean had spent with Frank Deveraux some years ago had turned him into quite the hacker and in turn he taught Sam some nifty tricks. It was the only thing Sam had going for him. That and the very few scraps of information of sightings that Castiel gave him.

-

It took a while, but Castiel managed to pry himself from Dean’s sleeping form, and he threw on his vessel’s suit trousers and shirt. There was someone he needed to apologise to.

Sam didn’t know how long he had been staring at random pictures from surveillance cameras all around the country and the very few newspaper articles that looked anything close to a miracle that Metatron might have had a hand in before Castiel finally joined him.

As soon as Sam looked up at the angel, everything came rushing back and he immediately wanted to forget again. Castiel had obviously had some trouble getting dressed and hadn’t bothered to look in a mirror, since his shirt wasn’t tucked in properly and the buttons weren’t lined up.

Castiel had one of his constipated looks on his face as he sat down opposite Sam. For his first time with Dean, he had to admit it wasn’t what he expected. Don’t get him wrong, it was great, but the demon checking out halfway through really threw him off, since it was uncharacteristic of him. Not to mention Cas himself had no idea what to do, and now thinking about it, he felt guilty of just leaving Dean to wake up alone. He avoided looking at Sam a moment and let his worries simmer a moment.

“So?” Sam asked the angel, laptop lid slammed down “What the hell made you think _that_ was a good idea?”

Castiel sighed and ran a hand down his face “Honestly Sam, I wouldn’t expect you to understand. It just… happened.”

Sam snorted “Something like that doesn’t just _happen_ Cas.” Then it clicked. “ _That’s_ why you hung up on me earlier? So what, he’s got you to answer his beck and call, turned you into his bitch?” a smirk crept its way onto Sam’s face.

It took some time to sort his thoughts out, but Cas leaned forward from his slouched position on the chair to face Sam. “Something’s… I believe the term is… ‘ _off_ ’ with him.”

Sam huffed a laugh “Yeah, no kidding.” At the look Castiel gave him, he snickered. “Dude, I don’t even wanna ask. And no matter what I say, you’re still not gonna face the fact that the way, the _only_ way to deal with this situation is to kill Dean. No matter what messed up… relationship you are in now.” The younger Winchester did not under _any_ circumstances want to know what went on between his brother and the angel. This was one secret he was fine with being kept from him. Of course they couldn’t have taken their shit somewhere else.

-

Bed sheets damp with sweat stuck to the shivering form of the demon lying beneath them. Dean inhaled sharply as his black eyes snapped open. After a few seconds of frantic searching, he found what he was looking for. More and more these days, Dean had found it rather difficult to function without being in contact with the First Blade. He felt amped up, like an overheated reactor about to explode. Grabbing the Blade, Dean made a face at the state of the bed and resolved to sort it out later.

While getting changed into clean clothes and discovering multiple items of Castiel’s clothing around the room, the events of last night ate at him. He was both embarrassed and angry with himself for what happened. Though he couldn’t dwell on it much before his stomach lurched and its contents were emptied onto the floor. He knew all too well this feeling and he cursed as he began coughing blood, his mind dizzying.

-

There was no reasoning with Sam when most of him was missing, so Castiel reverted to talking about the matter of Metatron. Apparently that was the only option right now. Although Castiel deeply wished that Dean could be kept relatively sane or better yet, cured, he was afraid that whether or not they found the Scribe, he wouldn’t tell them anything. Castiel had never been in a stickier situation, completely alone in the chaos around him. “Sam, do you remember how you first found Metatron?”

The quizzical look Sam tossed the angel was slowly contorted into something of realization. “Right, yeah! He’s a major hoarder of stories, books. By the amounts he had in that hotel room, he’s got to have bought plenty since then. So what’re you thinking? That he-”

“Damnit!” Sounded the familiar voice of Dean coming from the other room, cutting Sam’s question abruptly. The demon continued grumbling to himself as he struggled up the steps to the library. A half glass of water was held in a vice-like grip in Dean’s hand, and more was spilled on his way to the chair next to his brother.

Slamming the glass down on the table, Dean’s eyes flicked from Cas to Sam and back again, taking in their confused expressions as he dropped himself onto the chair. “Fuck off, don’t look at me like that. Find me something to end because right now I’m struggling not to imagine what my little brother looks like scalped, you got me?” An intense glare was being directed at Sam which made his skin crawl.

What Dean looked like was the definition of shit. His hair was practically dripping with sweat, and his eyes were bloodshot and he was pale as a ghost. It only made the red of the blood on his lips all the more noticeable as he took a long sip of water. It took a lot of Castiel’s willpower not to get his trench coat and just swaddle Dean in it. Though it wouldn’t help one bit, the demon would just get pissed off, deep down Castiel knew he would look infinitely less intimidating. Not to mention, it’s a big ‘hands-off’ sign. Wait, what?

Sam was seriously concerned. Not about Dean, but about himself. If the demon was in such a state, he would be likely to snap any minute and Sam did not want to be scalped. The laptop was back in business quicker than ever, and Sam glued his eyes to it. He could feel Dean’s cold stare boring into him and he wasn’t up to indulging the demon’s fantasies of killing him by bodily showing the fear he felt.

Surprised at his own thoughts, Castiel decided it was his turn to take Dean hunting. “Sam, if it’s OK with you, perhaps I should go with him this time. It’ll be quicker, and I guarantee that I’ll minimise civilian murders.” The angel threw a look to Dean, who avoided his disapproving glare to watch his hands around the glass of water.

“Yeah, you go ahead.” Sam answered quickly. Better Cas than him! He turned the laptop to face the angel, “Since it’s not an issue how far you two go, try this. I’ve been tracking movements of an elusive – and very rich – family who, though haven’t been proven to have killed anyone, have b-”

Dean coughed into his glass of water, drinking the last of it down “Forget the details, Sammy. You talk way too much.” Standing up shakily, Dean leaned his hands heavily on the table and spat any lasting blood from his mouth into the empty glass.

Castiel stood up too and nodded at Sam. “We’ll figure it out. You’re wasting time-” Sam snorted “-and it’s better for everyone if we just go. Take care, Sam. You seem to be on the right track, keep searching.” Castiel made his way around the table to the demon too out of it to even sort out in his mind what the hell is wrong with him. Between one moment and the next, the library is left with a single occupant. Sam visibly relaxed and let out a long sigh. Please let them stay away for as long as possible.

-

Dean promptly threw up again when he and Cas touched down. Though he went to shove the angel off of him, Castiel didn’t budge from Dean’s side, the angel instead holding him tightly as if he was about to pass out. The demon grumbled and spat bile from him mouth “A little warning would’ve been nice, Cas!” He said breathily, taking his time to stand up straight again. He met Castiel’s concerned eyes before pulling away from the grip. “What, so I get you in bed once and you think we’re a thing?”

“I don’t _think_ that, Dean.” Cas said in a deep tone. The look on Dean’s face was indecipherable, but he knew that now was certainly not the time to be talking about sex of all things. Especially not standing in the impressive driveway of the house supposedly used for the American branch of the O’Reilly family. Cas had never heard of them before, and likely neither had Dean, though Sam clearly had. He seemed pretty confident they were some sort of monsters and that they lived here. Having skimmed over the findings Sam showed him on the laptop, Cas picked up on the fact that although they had been under investigation plenty of times for crimes all across the spectrum, had never been found guilty. Instead, unlikely enemies had been IDed and convicted.

Breaking himself from his thoughts, Dean finally looked around and took in the surroundings “…Where the fuck are we?”

Castiel sighed at the demon’s obliviousness “If you were paying attention you’d know, Dean.”

“Right, yeah the uh… family of monsters?” Dean nodded and looked at the mansion “Nice house. Bet it’d look great in red.” He smirked, glancing sideways to Cas who just gave him a disapproving look. “I mean, it’s what here for after all.”

As Dean strode straight for the door, Castiel followed behind. He knew it was a bad idea to just go in through the front ‘guns blazing’ as it were, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t done the same exact thing before. Besides, the lack of angel warding suggested these monsters weren’t expecting an angel to turn up.

Of course no family of such standing would leave their mansion doors unprotected, and as suspected there were two armed guards, the most vanilla you could expect, wires and all. Two guns were pointed at them as they approached. Where Cas wore his unmoving expression, Dean gave a winning smile and turned to the angel “Aw, ain’t they cute.”

“We got two clowns front, they just fucked in the woods by the looks of ‘em, bloody queers.” One said into his watch, sneer wide on his face.

While Dean stood there smirking, leaving a suitable silence for a witty comeback, Cas just went ahead and smote them within the blink of an eye.

“Wow, way to steal my thunder, Cas.” Dean pouted and pulled the First Blade from his jeans.

“You were taking too long.” Castiel deadpanned before the mansion doors were opened, with yet more big guys with guns.

“Yeah, these guys definitely have something to hide. Sammy has done it again. Nerd even without his soul. Time to kill these sons of bitches.”

There was a beat of silence before the first shots were fired. Having killed the two front guards probably didn’t do the pair any good in feigning innocence. Dean instantly teleported behind the group of gunmen, and promptly stabbed one in the back. The man took a few down with him as he fell, his finger held on the trigger.

With Dean’s hunger for the kill growing, it wasn’t like Cas could do anything. He’d already killed the two first guards on impulse, and he could almost sense the disappointment radiate off of Dean, and until he again sunk the jawbone into someone’s insides the suffocating air around the demon grew worse. It was almost comforting to see him kill someone, if only to be able to bare his presence better. So instead the angel stood back, let the Winchester do what he does best.

It was a fucking relief for Dean to feel the life leave another victim as he flawlessly murdered the group of suited guards. He took a couple of bullets, but the wounds healed within seconds. Of course, being flawless in murder doesn’t quite extend being flawless in avoiding the blood, so when he turned to Cas, he was pretty much covered head to toe in blood and grinning wildly.

Where angels are swift and calculating with their blades in battle, demons always seem to run in head first and hack and slash until their opponents are dead. Dean was exactly like demons in that respect, and Cas found it fascinating to watch. Or maybe he just liked to watch the Winchester in his element, or just watch the Winchester period. Castiel felt he was going crazy within his head. Understanding human emotions some, but not fully, frustrated him to no end.

Castiel didn’t expect to turn around to see his, or rather his vessel’s, perfect reflection staring back at him. His first reaction was to smite him, but as he went to burn his eyes out, he found the back of a Knight of Hell in front of him instead. Dean wasn’t going to let Castiel have yet another kill, not after they came out specifically to satisfy the Mark. He easily slid the Blade into the doppelganger’s chest and he let out a breath.

Sidestepping from behind Dean, Cas was greeted by the sight of himself being stabbed. Although disconcerting, it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. Not to mention it wasn’t truly him, supposedly a pureblood shifter. What was most disturbing was how easily the demon took it, as if they hadn’t just professed their undying lov- yeah maybe it wasn’t quite like that, but Castiel had seen it that way and to see Dean easily take ‘his’ life, and take joy in it not a day after-  Father, since when did he start thinking so much?

Making a note to talk to Dean about it later, he stepped back again and watched as Dean made his way through the mansion to go after the rest of the shifters. Sam’s research paid off after all, and the nature of the monsters fit. Surely the faces wrongly convicted had been stolen and used to carry out the crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... so if you've got a few seconds, I'm welcome to constructive criticism.


End file.
